Poltergeist
A poltergeist is an "indestructible spirit of chaos."F.A.Q. question on J. K. Rowling's Official Site (text only). They haunt one specific location at time, generally those inhabited by a large number of adolescents[http://www.pottermore.com/en/book2/chapter8/moment1/peeves Pottermore - Book 2, Chapter 8, Moment 1 - New from J.K. Rowling - Peeves], and either "came with the building,"2005 Leaky Cauldron interview with J. K. Rowling or chose to enter it at some point.2007 Bloomsbury Live Chat with J. K. Rowling They occasionally haunt the homes of Muggles.[http://www.pottermore.com/en/book2/chapter8/moment1/peeves Pottermore - Book 2, Chapter 8, Moment 1 - New from J.K. Rowling - Peeves] They are among the creatures classed as non-beings. Poltergeists generally do not have a physical form, with one notable exception being Peeves, the poltergeist that haunts Hogwarts Castle. He is considered "the most notorious and troublesome poltergeist in British history." Nature Abilities Poltergeists can fly and delight in vandalism, malicious mischief, and the general aggravation and embarrassment of living persons. They could unscrew chandeliers, , Chapter 30 write rude words on chalkboards, , Chapter 9 throw water balloons at people, , Chapter 12 throw walking sticks at people, , Chapter 7 stuff keyholes with chewing gum , Chapter 7 and other such acts, simply for their amusement. Behaviour Poltergeists are notably unruly and have developed a misconception that there is no way to get rid of a poltergeist once it has moved into a location. More destructive poltergeists who have inhabited a location for a longer period of time are harder to expel, but it is not impossible to do. In more serious cases, some people (notably Albus Dumbledore and the Bloody Baron) could get the poltergeist to settle down for a while, though it would inevitably start acting up again. Dolores Umbridge claimed that the Minister of Magic could sign an order banning a poltergeist, and once threatened Peeves with this action. However, her statement may reflect her belief in the superiority of wizards in general and the Ministry of Magic in particular, rather than specific knowledge of the nature of poltergeists, and that her efforts would be wasted. Peeves is likely the only known exception to this course of action. Comparison to ghosts Whilst similar, poltergeists differ from ghosts in a number of ways. Firstly, ghosts are incorporeal, whereas the poltergeist, despite not normally having a physical form, is solid enough to move objects with physical force. Poltergeists have never once been living humans either. The latter trait may indicate amortality, the condition of never having died and being unable to die, as one was never alive to start.Second W.O.M.B.A.T. test Poltergeists with form have enough physicality that they can have gum fly up their noses , and they are vulnerable to some of the same hexes as humans, including Langlock. Known Poltergeists *Handsome Poltergeist *Peeves Etymology "Poltergeist" comes from the German, poltern, meaning "to make (loud) noise" and geist, meaning "ghost" or "spirit." The German plural form is "Poltergeister.""Poltergeist" on the Online Etymology Dictionary Behind the scenes *It may be possible that poltergeists form from (and consequently feed on) the chaos of an area. If so then it may also be possible that - if their home were to be left desolate for long enough - a poltergeist would not die but simply cease to exist, at least until the locale became more active again. *Fleur Delacour once stated that if a poltergeist was ever discovered in the Palace of Beauxbatons, it would be immediately expelled. This is impossible, however, as J. K. Rowling has stated a poltergeist cannot be driven by any means, from a location it has decided to haunt. As such, Dolores Umbridge's request to Cornelius Fudge to sign an Order for the Expulsion of Peeves from Hogwarts was also a complete waste of effort on her part. See also *Ghost *Phantom Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' * *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *Harry Potter: The Character Vault Notes and references fr:Esprit frappeur ru:Полтергейст Category:Non-beings Category:Poltergeists Category:Spirits Category:Amortals